


That Sort

by Violsva



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Yuletide, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabel/gifts).



"Well, really, it was such a shame, the two of them with no one to turn to, and I do think there ought to be a little more _consideration_ of such things. And I must say I think the behaviour of Miss Cooper's father was really _wicked_ , whether or not it's speaking ill of the dead. Just like Alice Hart treated her poor sister, though she was wrong in that case. But they'll be all right now, with a little sense. A lucky thing Miss Howard was at that dance, though, or it _would_ have looked like she'd done it."


End file.
